The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duelobelcie15’.
The new Lobelia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Lobelia plants with good vigor and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Lobelia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Lobelia hybrida identified as code number F10-1308-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lobelia hybrida identified as code number F12-1204-005, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the Lobelia plant by vegetative cuttings in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.